


Exceptions

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony is willing to try anything once. He'd bottomed with Ty, he didn't like it, case closed. There was plenty of stuff he enjoyed and plenty of stuff he had yet to try, so he wasn't going to worry about the stuff he knew he didn't like. Except -Except Steve and Bucky have Tony reconsidering.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 625





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by newtypeshadow's prompt in the Stuckony Discord server:  
> Tony will try pretty much anything once, sexually speaking, and that includes bottoming. His first and only time was with Ty, however, and it felt so awful he's exclusively topped since and doesn't let anyone's anything inside his ass. Luckily, Steve and Bucky are totally okay with that; they don't push him to bottom at all. But the thing is, they both really enjoy getting fucked, and like Tony, they're much more careful with prep for anal play than Ty was. Now Tony's beginning to wonder if—with Steve and Bucky, at least—he might find he likes bottoming after all. It's certainly worth a try.

Tony rested both hands on the bathroom counter and stared at himself in the mirror. 

He could do this. He wanted to do this. 

Tony was willing to try anything once, especially when it came to stuff in the bedroom. He’d discovered lots of fun things that way. Because while orgasm denial didn’t _sound_ fun, it absolutely was. 

Once was the limit though, if he didn’t enjoy it. He could say he’d done it and move on. There was plenty of stuff he did like and other stuff he had yet to try to spend too much time worrying about things he didn’t enjoy. One and done, if he didn’t like it then he didn’t like it. Except - 

Except. 

Except for the blissful look on Bucky’s face when Steve slid into him last night. Except how Steve moaned whenever Tony fucks him just right. Except for how both Bucky and Steve absolutely loved bottoming, and now Tony wondered what he might be missing. 

Tony licked his lips. He shook his head and grabbed the lube off the countertop where he’d placed it. 

He poured a dollop onto his fingertips. 

Tony had bottomed before. Once. It had been decades back, at this point, but it had been one and done. He’d let Ty fuck him, and he hadn’t liked it. They’d been drunk at the time, which was normal for when they had sex, but all Tony remembered was that it was weird and painful. So anal wasn’t Tony’s thing, it wasn’t everybody’s, and there was plenty of other stuff to do and so Tony did _that_. He topped when his partner wanted, and they always enjoyed it, but that just wasn’t for Tony. 

Except. 

Except Tony wanted to know why Steve loved taking everything and anything up his ass. Except Tony wanted to know why Bucky keened whenever he was stuffed full of cock. Except Tony wanted to know why both of his boyfriends held themselves open to take it so eagerly. 

Neither of them had pushed Tony on it when he’d ruled out anything going into his ass. They could spank him or rim him or hot-dog him, but no fingers or toys or cocks allowed inside. Steve had tried to ask, all awkward and careful and sweet, but all Tony had said was that he didn’t like it - but that Tony _did_ like taking cock in his mouth, here why didn’t he demonstrate. 

And that had been that. Steve and Bucky had respected that boundary. 

Only now Tony found that he wanted to push his own boundary. There had to be something about it, right?

Tony was naked, dry but fresh from the shower. Bucky and Steve were out with Sam, and Tony wanted to experiment. 

He didn’t want to get Steve or Bucky’s hopes up in case he really didn’t like it. They both loved playing with his ass, and they loved fucking each other. They hadn’t said anything, but Tony couldn’t help but think they were disappointed they weren’t getting to fuck him too. 

Tony took another steadying breath, and put two of his lubed fingers at his hole. He rubbed, just a little, like he’d seen Steve do to stretch Bucky out last night. Sometimes the stretching was a tease, and sometimes they just went for it. 

Tony wanted to just go for it, but he rubbed. He circled. 

Ugh, he was fucking Iron Man. He could take a few fingers up his ass, couldn’t he? 

Tony pushed two of his fingers in, gritting his teeth as he shoved. He couldn’t help tensing, which he was sure didn’t help, but it felt weird. He wiggled his fingers, and winced. It certainly didn’t feel as good as Bucky made it sound last night. His ass was hot, sure, and clenched tightly around his fingers, and Tony knew how good that felt on a cock - but for him, receiving? Didn’t do anything for him, and Tony was sure that if someone tried to fuck him now then it would hurt. 

Tony sighed. Bottoming wasn’t for him, then. It just wasn’t his thing. He gave himself an extra moment to prepare for any burning that might happen on the pull-out. 

“Hey, sorry, are you using the -” the door burst open, and Steve bee-lined for the toilet. “No, good. Sam bet me that I couldn’t drink the whole gallon and I did it, but damn do I have to pee.” 

Steve unzipped his jeans and let loose a relieved sigh as peed into the toilet. 

“Idiot can’t resist a bet,” Bucky said fondly as he leaned against the doorframe. He shook his head and smiled at Tony, inviting him to share in the joke, but then Bucky’s face twisted in confusion. “What are you up to, doll?”

Tony had pressed himself back against the counter, startled at the interruption. He maybe shouldn’t have spent so long in the shower, if Steve and Bucky were back already. 

Also, he maybe should take the fingers out of his ass. 

“Um, nothing. Just - got out of the shower.” Tony tried to subtly slide his fingers out of his ass, but he’d been right. It burned, too dry, and he winced. 

Tony saw Bucky spot the lube on the counter. His stomach twisted at the glee on Bucky’s face. 

“Doll, are you - are you having fun without us?” 

“What?” Steve asked, craning his head back, even as he was still relieving himself. 

Tony shook his head, hating that he had to disappoint them both. 

“It’s not - no, I just. Wanted to try, because last night, you were so -”

Bucky prowled toward Tony, a sharp grin on his face. “Yeah, you saw how greedy I was for Steve’s cock, didn’t you? Know how much I love it when you fuck me. Wanted to see what it was all about?”

“Yup, that about covers it,” Tony said, leaning back and gripping the countertop tightly. “Sorry to inform you that I still don’t like it.”

Bucky’s step hitched. Steve finally finished peeing, and there was a moment of silence. 

Tony stared at Bucky, challenging him to say something, as Bucky’s skepticism showed on his face. 

Steve flushed the toilet and turned to face Tony - or rather, the sink. 

Bucky was close enough that he pulled Tony out of Steve’s way, and Steve washed his hands.

Tony’s stomach churned, knowing he was usually the one to break awkward silences. The longer he waited to speak, the more his nerves grated. 

Bucky’s hands were gentle where they ghosted up and downTony’s sides. 

“How about you give me and Stevie a chance to show you?” Bucky said softly, whispering into Tony’s ear. 

Steve could hear every word though. Tony could tell as he met Steve’s dark blue gaze. 

“We’ll stretch you real slow, treat you nice. Just use our fingers. If you don’t like it, you don’t like it, but...”

“Give us a chance?” Steve tacked on when Bucky’s voice trailed off. 

Tony’s next breath came in sharp and short. He didn’t want to disappoint them, anymore than he already was by not letting them inside his ass. Except - 

Except, Tony knew, that they hadn’t pushed him at all. Tony knew he had trust issues, and sometimes that meant handing out too much trust too fast - especially when the three of them had leaped head-first into a poly relationship when none of them had tried it before. Steve and Bucky, though, hadn’t pushed this. They hadn’t tried to guilt or manipulate Tony into letting them try to stick a finger up his ass. 

But really, they’d experimented with other positions and kinks - why not this? Tony was willing to try anything once, and he hadn’t had Bucky or Steve try to top him before. 

There was no time like the present. 

“Show me what you got then, Snowflake,” Tony said, tipping his chin up. “You can even tag-team me with Capsicle when you need a break.”

“Between the two of us, you’re in excellent hands.” Bucky ran his hands down to Tony’s ass and squeezed. “Almost need two of us to hold all of this ass, don’t we?”

Steve stepped close and patted one of Tony’s cheeks. “We’ll take good care of it.”

Tony opened his mouth to sass, but Bucky covered it with his. Tony sighed into the kiss as Bucky nuzzled in, and soon Tony felt boxed in on all sides by his boyfriends. 

Tony’s stomach swooped, and he shivered as their clothes pressed against his naked body. He reached around and grabbed Steve’s ass, pulling Steve in close as they sandwiched together. 

“Let’s move this out of the bathroom,” Steve suggested and slowly started to herd them back to the bedroom. 

Bucky kept distracting Tony with quick, nipping kisses as they fumbled their way over to the bed. Tony didn’t know exactly how Bucky or Steve managed to rid themselves of their clothes. All Tony knew is that eventually he was touching skin, as Bucky continued to kiss and Steve continued to touch. 

“So -” Tony started, as he dragged himself away from Bucky’s mouth. 

“You relax,” Steve filled in, pressing up against Tony’s back. “That’s all you need to do here. Your only job. Relax.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “That sounds boring, how about -”

“Steve?” Bucky tossed a weighted look at Steve. 

Steve grinned, understanding the message. 

Tony frowned. Bucky and Steve were better at the ‘having a whole conversation with a glance’ then Tony was. Tony tried, he did, but it turns out that he frequently was having a different conversation than the other person thought they were having. Bucky and Steve always seemed to get it right, though, and Tony both loved and hated it. 

“What, what, share with the class here, I’m -” Tony yelped and flailed as he was picked up. 

He still forgot, sometimes, how quickly his supersoldier boyfriends could move. In a blink Tony was on the bed, lying down on top of Steve who grinned up at him, Steve’s smile full of mischief. 

“Hey there, shellhead.” Steve leaned up and kissed Tony, soft and smooth and sure, and Tony melted into the kiss. 

Tony loved Steve’s kisses. Steve had been tentative at first, almost shy, but that had been months ago. Tony still cherished his memories of those moments, but he loved that Steve was now confident enough in them, in Tony, to go in for a kiss and know that he’ll be met half-way. Steve still had that underlying eagerness for each kiss, but was able to relax into them and let them linger. 

Tony was addicted. 

Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth as Bucky’s hands ran down Tony’s spine. 

“That’s it, baby. You keep him nice and distracted while I play with him a little, hm?” Bucky said as he massaged Tony’s back. 

Steve grinned into the kiss, but managed to not quite break it. Tony bit his lip in retaliation, and Steve smothered a laugh. 

Steve’s big, broad hands settled at Tony’s hips and he gently scratched at Tony’s skin which sent shivers racing up Tony’s spine. 

Steve was managing to be _very_ distracting, Tony acknowledged. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to notice when Bucky’s slick fingers circled Tony’s hole. That felt good, too good, and Tony bucked into the touch. That sent him sliding against Steve, creating wonderful heat that sparked deep in his belly. 

Tony groaned.

“You squirm as much as you want,” Bucky said. “Bet Steve will enjoy that.”

“Be nice,” Steve warned. 

“Oh I’ll be _real_ nice,” Bucky promised, his slick fingers still teasing at Tony’s entrance. 

Tony bit his lip and fisted his hands into the sheets beside him. His stomach was twisting, and it was part delicious anticipation and part-way dread. What if they did all this for him, and he still didn’t like it? Tony could mask his pain, sure, but Steve’s face was right there and if Steve caught Tony faking it - 

Steve would be hurt, and so would Bucky, and that would be worse than Tony stopping this. Maybe. 

“Relax, doll. We got you,” Bucky said, his fingers still rubbing around Tony’s rim. His metal hand was gently squeezing Tony’s left cheek, thumb softly petting along the crack. Bucky’s touch was almost as gentle as his voice. 

Tony relaxed, focusing on Bucky’s soft touches, on Steve’s warm hands on his hips, on Steve’s hardening cock under his stomach. Even if Tony didn’t like what was about to happen, they could stay like this, right? Bucky could just thrust between Tony’s cheeks, shoving Tony’s ass together, and Steve could rub off on him and Tony would definitely get off being pressed between his two boyfriends like this. 

Tony was so busy planning what-if scenarios that he almost missed Bucky slipping one finger inside his ass. 

Tony froze for one moment, not able to control his hesitation. He relaxed into it though - it felt like nothing. He huffed.

“You can give me more than that. I’m not fragile.”

Steve nipped sharp, biting kisses down Tony’s jaw while Bucky laughed. 

“We know that, _Iron Man_ ,” Bucky teased. “But I’m going to take my time with you.”

Tony humphed again. “Well wake me up when it gets interesting, then.”

Bucky slapped his ass, and Tony squeaked as a bright flash of pain sparked through him. He clenched, and Bucky’s lone finger suddenly felt much more interesting, and Tony rocked into the motion. 

Steve kissed Tony, so Tony didn’t have to say anything or react, and Tony had no words for how much he loved Steve’s mercy at that moment. 

Bucky didn’t tease him further either, at least not with words, and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. Bucky poured more lube onto his finger, going deeper and then pulling back, sliding around while Steve kissed Tony and pet Tony’s sides. 

Tony melted into his boyfriends’ touches, relaxing again, and only gasped as Bucky slipped a second finger inside. 

It didn’t hurt. There was a hint of pressure and stretch as Bucky slowly fucked him with two fingers. It wasn’t the best thing ever, not like Bucky’s rapturous face last night led Tony to expect, but it didn’t burn like his own two fingers had just earlier. 

Steve kissed him, kept kissing him, and Tony buried his hands in Steve’s hair to hang on. Steve started a gentle rhythm, using his hands on Tony’s hips and Steve’s own hips. Bucky followed, fingers fucking into Tony when Steve rocked him back, Bucky slipping out when Steve pulled Tony in. Tony lost himself to the motion, to the touches - and it was good, too, even if Bucky’s fingers weren’t necessarily doing anything special for him. 

Steve’s knees pushed out on the inside of Tony’s legs, spreading Tony wider yet for Bucky. Tony shivered at the stretch, at what he imagined Bucky could see.

“Thanks, darlin’,” Bucky said, voice rough. “You’re keepin’ him nice and loose for me, and I appreciate that. Let me just -”

Bucky’s fingers twisted inside Tony, and a bright supernova of _goodwowyes_ burst in his hips. Tony whined into Steve’s mouth and arched his back to get more of whatever Bucky was doing. 

“Yes, that’s it, doll. Knew you’d love that,” Bucky praised. He brushed inside of Tony again, just right, and Tony felt sparks racing under his skin. 

“More, more,” Tony gasped into Steve’s mouth, and Steve rewarded him with deep, wet kisses. 

“There you go,” Bucky said, his metal hand warm and soothing as it rubbed circles on Tony’s lower spine and he fucked Tony with two fingers. He lit Tony up every other stroke, then less and less until Tony was squirming with impatience as Bucky didn’t give him what he wanted. 

Tony knew it was his prostate, and he knew it was supposed to feel good, but he never knew it would feel _this_ good. No wonder Bucky and Steve begged to be fucked those nights, no wonder they would get so blissed out. 

Ty hadn’t managed to hit that spot, or maybe there wasn’t enough lube or - or whatever had happened, it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t the wet squelch of Bucky’s fingers as they twisted inside, teasing him just right, as Steve’s big hands guided Tony’s hips and slid their cocks against each other. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Enjoy yourself,” Steve murmured as Tony panted for breath. 

“I’m dying,” Tony said. “You’re killing me, I’m going to have a heart attack from all this teasing -”

Steve laughed at him, and Tony whined. 

Bucky chuckled as he slipped a third finger in, and this one burned more, but that went away as Tony relaxed into the stretch. 

“ _Tease_ ,” Tony complained as he rocked onto Bucky’s fingers, then slid against Steve’s cock. Tony was sweaty and warm already, could feel the beginnings of an orgasm start to tighten in his hips, but Bucky’s careful, less frequent brushes meant that he wasn’t going to get too close too soon. 

Then Bucky took his fingers out. 

“You love it.” Bucky pressed kisses up Tony’s spine, his beard tickling Tony’s skin. “Spread him for me, Steve.”

Steve’s legs spread Tony open wider, and Tony groaned as his thighs pulled tight. He felt so loose, so open, except then Bucky’s fingers entered him again and _oh_ , that was much better. 

Tony clung to Steve as he turned near-liquid between them. Bucky’s fingers in his ass, Steve’s cock rubbing up against his, trapped between Steve’s skin and Bucky’s mouth. Tony scrambled for a hold, for anything, and found himself digging his nails into Steve’s shoulders. 

“You want to try Bucky’s cock?” Steve whispered, husky and low and, Tony knew, incredibly turned on. “He feels so good. He’ll be so good for you. Sweet and slow, for your first time, I think?” 

Tony’s face was buried in Steve’s neck, but he didn’t have to look to know that Steve and Bucky were doing their wordless communication thing. 

“It’s not,” Tony panted, reaching for honesty because he knew Steve and Bucky would want him to. “It’s - I have once, before - Ty was, but that was all, just him -”

“That asshole doesn’t count,” Bucky snarled. 

“He didn’t treat you right,” Steve agreed. “Not if you didn’t like it. Bucky will make it good for you, if you want it.”

“Please,” Tony begged. “Please.”

Steve shushed him. “Relax.” Steve’s hands soothed Tony’s sides. “We got you. And if you don’t like it -”

“Please,” Tony gasped. “Please, please, I want it.”

Bucky cursed, low and vicious, and shoved more lube into Tony’s ass with his three fingers. 

“Bucky will give it to you,” Steve promised as he carded one hand through Tony’s hair. “He’ll treat you so good. We’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Tony’s face was hot, and he was glad to keep it buried in Steve’s neck. His sexual history was long and varied, but being able to let go and leave himself in Steve and Bucky’s hands was something else. They had him, and Tony _knew_ they had him. He squirmed in their hold, but for the opposite purpose of trying to break free. Tony wanted more. 

“Relax for me, doll,” Bucky murmured. Tony could feel him crowding in between his and Steve’s legs. “This is going to stretch a bit still.”

Oh, right. Tony knew how thick Bucky’s cock was from taking it deep in his mouth. He was always surprised when Bucky managed to get it into Steve’s ass. And now that thick cock was going to try to get into Tony’s ass. 

“Relax,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. His hands rubbed at Tony’s hips. “It’s going to feel good, just take a deep breath.”

Tony took a deep breath. He felt the head of Bucky’s cock at his entrance. He let Steve spread his legs even wider. He felt open, loose and yet - and yet the physics in Tony’s brain told him that Bucky was not going to fit. 

Bucky’s hands traded places with Steve’s where they gripped Tony’s hips. Bucky’s right hand was wet and slippery, but it worked well enough to pull Tony back as Bucky pushed. 

Bucky pushed and pushed, and Tony tried to remember to breathe. His ass resisted, only the very tip of Bucky’s cock getting inside, until his body stretched open around the head and suddenly Bucky was in. Tony winced from the prick of pain from the stretch, but it was passing. 

Tony tensed, waiting for the next step, and he could feel Bucky trembling above him. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky gasped, and he pushed farther in. 

It was just a small thrust, only a bit more of Bucky’s cock, but Tony groaned at the additional length. Bucky’s thick cock was splitting him open, but Tony hadn’t realized that it would be the opposite of pain. 

Tony didn’t have to beg for more, as Bucky worked himself inside with small, shallow thrusts. Tony got fuller and fuller as Bucky kept pushing in, and in, and in. How did Tony not realize how large Bucky’s cock was? He could take it, he could take it, he could - 

“All in,” Bucky gasped, his hands squeezing Tony’s hips tight. “Oh, fuck, are you okay? You still good, doll?”

Tony had to take a moment to breathe, feeling split open and flayed apart - in a good way, but then it hurt a litte, but then it was good again, and his brain couldn’t pick and instead flopped between. He was just so full, and Tony wondered if he would burst apart. 

“Pull out,” Steve said, worried. “Pull out, I don’t think -”

“Wait.” Tony gasped, trying to get words back into his brain and out of his mouth. “Wait, just - just one second, I just need -”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good -” Bucky assured, though he continued to tremble. 

Tony knew how hard it was to stay still. He was clenching down, couldn’t help it, and he would be so hot and tight against Bucky’s cock and all Bucky would want to do was move. Tony knew, but he needed one more moment to get himself together, and then another, and then another, and he was probably killing Bucky but Tony’s brain was _so full_ because his ass was _so full_ and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. 

Steve kissed him on the cheek, lips dragging soft against Tony’s skin. Tony gasped as the new sensation sparked through him, gave him something else to focus on other than Bucky’s cock choking him. 

Steve tilted Tony’s head, and kissed his way down Tony’s cheek, Tony’s jaw, Tony’s neck. 

Tony anchored himself to the touch, and slowly he came back to the feeling of Steve’s hot skin beneath him, Steve’s hand on his back, Bucky’s hands on his hips. He felt everything, again, and it wasn’t only Bucky’s cock overtaking his entire brain and body. 

He didn’t remember it being like this before, but all he did remember was gritting his teeth through the pain and waiting for it to be over. 

And Ty - well, Ty wasn’t as big as Bucky, and Tony thought that might have something to do with it. 

“Okay, okay,” Tony gasped. “Okay, you can, can move now. Please.”

Bucky blew out a shaky breath and pulled back. Tony breathed through the loss, now understanding what it was to be empty after being so full. Bucky left a gaping space behind with every inch he pulled out, and all Tony wanted was to be filled again. 

“Bucky -” Tony pleaded. 

Bucky slowly pushed back in, his hands squeezing Tony’s hips tightly with the controlled, smooth thrust. 

Tony whined, arching, trying to push back into Bucky but Bucky’s grip not letting him. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Steve coaxed as his hands roamed Tony’s body, only Tony could barely feel the touch. 

Once again his brain was zeroed in on Bucky’s cock. It wasn’t quite the friction, since Tony was so slick with all the lube that Bucky had pushed into him, though Bucky’s cock sliding against his rim did send pinpricks of pleasure down to Tony’s toes. 

“Relax,” Steve tried again, and he tweaked Tony’s nipples. 

Tony yelped and squirmed, and then Bucky’s cock was pushing up against that spot that made Tony see stars. He moaned. He was wound up, his muscles tight, and yet melting from the pleasure. He was empty, and he was full, and he was surrounded and he was floating all alone. 

Bucky was only on his third or fourth achingly slow stroke. Tony didn’t know how he was supposed to last, as he was already feeling strung out. 

“There you go.” Steve’s grin was bright and blinding. “Just like that, Buck. He can’t even speak, he’s so worked up.”

Bucky grunted, and Tony could feel where Bucky’s fingers shook against his skin. The next stroke was slow enough to be torturous, and Tony couldn’t do anything but whine. Bucky’s cock filled him, inch by beautiful inch, and sparking that spot in Tony every time with Bucky in control of the angle of Tony’s hips. 

Tony was hard, aching with it, and he rubbed up against Steve’s leaking cock with each thrust. Steve’s knees kept him spread wide, open for Bucky, and Tony could only cling and take it - and enjoy it. 

“I can’t - Steve, I can’t -” Bucky’s words were forced through his clenched jaw. “He’s so tight. I can’t -”

“Slow,” Steve ordered. “Keep it slow, you don’t want to hurt him.”

Bucky’s heavy breaths were hot against Tony’s back, but Bucky kept up that same slow, torturous pace as commanded. 

And Tony - Tony wanted Bucky to enjoy this too, and he also wanted to know what it was _really_ like. The slow was good, the slow was sweet, and the slow had built up this fire that had him close to coming but - but Tony wanted to know what it was like, hard and fast, because he was so sure that it would be really fucking good. 

He knew how Bucky especially liked it a little rough, a dash of pain just to make Bucky really feel it, and not that Tony was sure that he wanted that pain but - but he wanted to taste that extra bit of _more_. 

Tony reached for words, and it took him an extra moment as Bucky pushed into him again. 

“Please.” It was barely a whisper, but his boyfriends’ enhanced hearing would catch it. “More, I want - please.”

Bucky groaned, his next thrust had an extra snap of his hips that sent Tony sliding against Steve.

“Baby - ” Steve warned.

“I want it.” Tony gasped. “Want to know, know how it - want to feel it.”

Bucky’s breath hissed out from between his teeth, and he yanked Tony onto his cock on the next thrust. 

Tony was pleased he knew the exact right button to push, but then forgot that thought as he was swamped with sensations as Bucky started to fuck him. 

Bucky pushed and pulled Tony however he wanted, and what Bucky wanted was fast, hard strokes. Tony’s ass ached as Bucky thrust in, but the burn paled in comparison to the fire-bright pleasure that sparked through Tony’s body. 

Tony lost all words, only able to keep breathing as Bucky broke him open and laid him bare. Steve was still there, underneath Tony, holding Tony together and in place for Bucky to keep that relentless pace. Every stroke, Tony was sure he would come, but Bucky forced him to take more and more. The edge was right there but then Bucky kept pummeling into him and still Tony didn’t tip over. He wanted too, so bad, but Tony also never wanted Bucky to stop. More, Tony wanted more, he was so greedy for more but so sure he would splinter apart if Bucky gave him more but still - 

Bucky gave him more, and Tony took it, and Steve held him, and it would never get more perfect. 

“Come for us.” Steve’s whisper snuck into Tony’s brain, rain through his veins, settled down in his bones. “Come on, sweetheart. Come on Bucky’s cock.”

Tony whined, something high-pitched and needy. 

Steve reached down and gripped both his and Tony’s cock together, giving them quick fast strokes that matched Bucky’s pace. Tony’s back bowed, his jaw dropping in a scream that never quite made it out of his throat. It was too much, and not enough, and Tony felt trapped in a perfect moment of sensation as Bucky stroked and then Steve and - 

Tony came, tipping over the edge and splintering apart into blissful, peaceful nothingness. He didn’t hear Bucky hiss out his name behind him and come, he didn’t see Steve’s face in front of him as Steve stroked off and came. He felt weightless, floating, and wasn’t quite ready to come down from the high just yet except that Bucky and Steve were touching him and that felt nice. 

Bucky had let Tony down onto Steve’s chest, and there was come pressed between their stomachs but Tony didn’t mind. Laying on Steve was nice, and he was happy to never move from this spot. 

“Good?” Steve asked as he pet Tony’s hair. 

Tony hummed and gave a happy wiggle. 

“I think give him a couple of good fucks and he’ll be the bossiest bottom ever.” Bucky patted Tony’s ass as he pulled out, and Tony whined at the empty, wet feeling left behind. “Here, just let me make sure -” Bucky probbed Tony’s entrance with careful fingers, and Tony sighed in relief as he was able to clench down on something. “I can’t see if I hurt you if you do that, relax a bit, please?”

“I’m good,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s shoulder. “So, so good.”

“Good.” Steve’s grin was almost blinding.

“No blood or tears either, which is also good,” Bucky confirmed. He stretched out along Steve’s side, lounging back and giving Tony a loose smile that smelled of satisfaction. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile dopily back. 

“I think you like things up your ass.” Bucky threw a hand behind his head. “Just an observation. Might need to repeat though, given you’re a scientist and all.” 

Tony kissed Steve’s skin that was under his mouth. “I want to ride Steve in the morning.”

Steve laughed, placing a hand on Tony’s back so he didn’t slide off with the movement. “You’re going to be so sore you aren’t going to be able to walk in the morning.”

“Shit, sorry.” Bucky threw a hand over his eyes. 

“You’ll have to carry me everywhere then.” Tony wasn’t going to be concerned, not with how good he felt right now. He could yell at Bucky tomorrow if he needed to, but Tony couldn’t possibly see how he could feel anything else but relaxed and satiated. 

“Sure thing, doll.”

* * *

“You and your cock are no longer allowed in this bed.”

“I’m sorry, doll.”

Tony glared at Bucky. His apology sounded sincere, but there was a twitch to Bucky’s lips that Tony didn’t like. The twitch meant Bucky was amused, and Tony’s pain was not amusing. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t like things in my ass anymore. I don’t even want to _sit_.”

There was that lip twitch. 

“I thought you wanted to ride Steve?” 

Steve protested. “Don’t drag me into this -”

“Oh, you are drug into this,” Tony interrupted. “You are going to fuck Bucky until he can’t walk so that he feels my pain and learns what sympathy is.”

Steve’s face flushed, but Bucky's grin only widened. 

“That ain’t much of a punishment,” Bucky said. 

“You’re going to have to fetch me coffee afterwards,” Tony said, shifting again on the mattress so he could find a better position that made the ache in his ass disappear. Unfortunately he had yet to find it. “See how you like carrying hot coffee when you can’t walk because Steve’s fucked you so hard.”

“I’m sorry you’re sore,” Bucky repeated. He did look slightly more sympathetic, but then - “But you begged really, really nice last night so -”

Tony threw a pillow at him. 

Bucky dodged, but Steve caught Bucky in a hold and put a hand over Bucky’s mouth, which Tony appreciated.

“If Bucky is banned from the bed, does that mean I need to fuck him against the wall? Or would you prefer the floor?” Steve asked, his eyes practically dancing with amusement. 

Tony considered his options while he enjoyed how Steve’s other hand, the one not covering Bucky’s mouth, slid down Bucky’s chest and started palming Bucky’s cock. 

“I think the wall,” Tony decided as he considered how gravity could help really drive Steve’s cock into Bucky. Oh, that sounded good. How deep could Steve get, like that? “Fuck everything, why don’t I have the super serum healing ability?”

Steve beamed at him, and he let go of Bucky to lean over and peck Tony on the lips. 

“We have plenty of time to fuck you all the ways you want,” Steve assured. “In the meantime, you can watch.”

Tony propped himself on a pillow and settled in for the show as Bucky pulled Steve over to the wall, a grin full of challenge on Bucky’s face.   
  
  



End file.
